


Kiss From A Rose

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: :Blake x Yang, AU where Blake is friends with LITERALLY EVERY GIRL IN REMNANT, Bumbleby on the side, F/F, Ice Flower, Ruby and Weiss meet at Blake's humongous slumber party, Ruby x Weiss, Sleepover AU, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, Yang x Blake, a couple subtle rarepairs, first date AU... ish, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ruby is not that keen on going to Blake's huge sleepover, but when a white haired girl appears she changes her tune. White Rose with a side of Bumbleby and a couple of rarepairs..





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Blake knows every girl in Remnant and has invited them all to a slumber party. White Rose with a side of Bumbleby.

  
"Come on, Rubles! It'll be super fun!" Yang encouraged, trying relentlessly to get Ruby to come to the upcoming sleepover. Ruby rolled her silver eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. She'd rolled her eyes so much they were starting to hurt.

  
"Yeah, for you! They're all your friends, after all! I'm not gonna know anyone at the party!" Ruby clapped back. She wasn't much for large parties or gatherings.

"Neither will I. A bunch of them will be Blake's friends, and I've hardly met any of them. But really, Ruby, you should make the scene. There will be tons of cute girls in their pajamas for you to look at. Huh? HUH?" Ruby shook her head at Yang. "Come on! You don't want to visit Blake, even? She'll be disappointed if you aren't there."

It was tough to argue with that. Blake was one of Ruby's favorite people since she and Yang had gotten together, and she made Ruby's sister remarkably happier. Could Ruby really stand to disappoint her favorite faunus?

  
"Fine... but only because Blake invited me herself. I'm not here to pick up girls. I'm not even sure if I like girls."

  
"Well, I know you don't like boys. What are you into, then?"

  
"Video games, weapons, Gurren Lagann, y'know. Cool junk." Ruby beamed as she mentioned her favorite anime. Yang grinned at her kid sister.

  
"Maybe you'll meet up with someone who likes giant robots and weapons and stuff as much as you do, sis. Blake knows some interesting people." Yang encouraged again. Ruby shrugged as she leaned into her closet to grab some pajamas. She settled for her usual rose-print pants and a top with a Beowolf printed on it. "You'll nab yourself a sweetheart for sure in those jam-jams!"

  
"Shut up." Ruby blushed brightly, her face turning ten shades of red. "I just want to visit Blake. I'm sure she misses her favorite gemstone." Ruby smirked at her own comment.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Ruby and Yang entered Blake's pajama party in their sleepiest clothes. Yang wore an orange tank top with a yellow flame print and some small black shorts. Blake greeted them at the door, looking stunning in a black yukata shirt and a matching skirt. Her purple undershirt had a Gengar on it, one of her favorite Pokemon.

"Ooh, you brought the kid!" Blake joked as she hugged her girlfriend. She gave Ruby a tight hug as well, grinning at her favorite gemstone. "Speaking of gemstones, my friend Emerald is here. She's adorable, so you should maybe chat her up," The catgirl told Ruby with a grin. Ruby rolled her eyes.

  
"Geez, you sound like Yang!" Ruby complained, but she smiled through it. She knew Blake meant well, just as Yang did. Ruby just didn't care about dating or anything of that sort. She never really noticed people that much, as she was always preoccupied with weapons or video games. She tried to talk to a girl or two and got along well enough.

  
Ilia, Blake's chameleon friend, chatted Ruby up for a moment before Yang spooked her as a joke and her entire body changed color. "Cripes! Blondie, I'm gonna wreck you!"

  
"Come on with it, Scale Face!" Yang yelled as she ran. Ilia gave chase, and then suddenly all of Ruby's progress was gone. The chameleon girl was definitely pretty, especially wearing that rainbow-colored pajama suit. She'd worn an undershirt that read 'No One Knows I'm A Chameleon' also.

  
Ruby caught up with Blake's friend Emerald, an absolute knockout with a sea green bob haircut. Her pajamas were a silk suit as red as her eyes. There wasn't much for Ruby to talk with her about, though, so Ruby waited for something else to catch the green-haired girl's attention and made a swift escape.

  
She was just about ready to find Yang and start complaining when she saw a goddess made flesh. Short and petit in a soft blue gown that fell to her knees, this beauty had long white hair tied back into an off-centered ponytail. Her bright blue eyes mesmerized Ruby. She suddenly had a mighty need to be in this girl's presence.

She sidled up to the white queen as subtly as possible... which is to say, as subtle as a brick through a window. The girl noticed her, pausing for a long moment to stare. Could she feel the same? Surely she hadn't been thoroughly hypnotized by Ruby... right?

"Excuse me... have you seen Blake? I need to let her know I'm here." The girl spoke. Ruby's soul left her body for a moment. She had the voice of an angel. Ruby almost forgot her own name for a moment.

  
"Sure, I can take you to Blake. She's probably near my sister..." Ruby replied once she remembered how to function. She took the girl by the hand, an involuntary action, but one she did not regret. Her left hand was soft and cool, and very comforting. Ruby nudged her way through the crowd of girls until she saw Yang.

  
"Hey, sis! OH!" Yang instantly assumed something. Ruby shook her head.

  
"A new arrival looking for Blake," Ruby replied, Blake turning her head at the sound of her name.

"Welcome to the party, Weiss. I see you're making friends fast." Blake told the white angel. Ruby's heart melted at the name. She swiped her hand away when she realized she was still holding Weiss's hand.

  
"You didn't have to stop..." Weiss told her. "What's your name?"

  
"I'm... gay." She hiccuped as she realized what she'd said. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! Ruby is my name, not 'Gay', although that's a pretty cool name too, I suppose." Ruby stammered. Yang chortled at her sister, and Ruby rolled her eyes at Yang for delighting in her suffering. "My sister is dating Blake."

  
"Yeah, that blonde is all Blake ever talks about these days. If it weren't so cute it'd be disgusting." Blake laughed as Yang stuck out her tongue. "So, are you here with anyone, Ruby?"

  
"Not really. I sort of only came to see Blake... Are you meeting a girl here?"

  
The angel blushed at the question, as Ruby had blushed while asking it.

  
"Well, if I might be so bold, I think I just did," Weiss replied, her pupils slightly widening as she looked at Ruby more and more.

"Well, I bet she's pretty great." Ruby winked. The two girls clasped hands and found a quiet area to talk.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
The next morning, Ruby opened her eyes as she felt a slight pressure on her chest. She looked around for a moment and saw piles and piles of sleeping girls. Gods, how many girls did Blake know? Two redheads that were sleeping close by stood up and found their way to the nearest bathroom. One had a short orange bob while the other had flowing scarlet locks.

  
Ruby looked down at her chest to discover a white-haired girl was laying on top of her.

  
YIKES! Had she and Weiss gotten that close so quickly? Ruby could remember talking with her for hours, and even getting a small kiss. Wow, Ruby was smooth as all get out... or so she wished.

"Hey there, Flower Pot," Weiss told her, yawning and smiling at Ruby.

"Good morning, Snow Angel."

  
"I'm thinking of going to grab breakfast. There's a small diner across the street. Do you know if it's any good?"

  
"It's great! Blake's friend Neo works there. She must have had work this morning because she was here last night but I don't see her now." Ruby mused as she gazed out into the sea of sleeping girls. "Wow, Blake must make friends with every girl she meets."

  
"Yeah, people love her. She's the coolest. So... you wanna have breakfast with me?" Weiss asked, blushing all the while. Ruby nodded, and the two girls tiptoed their way through the mass of sleeping girls. Once outside they let their eyes adjust to the sun before crossing the street and entering the diner.

  
A girl with pink and brown hair addressed them with a wave. She came to the table and signed them a greeting.

  
"Good morning, Neo! Wasn't that party crazy fun?" Ruby asked. Neo signed rapidly. Weiss could hardly catch any of it, but Ruby seemed to keep up well enough.

  
"Uh, I don't think anybody paired off and did... the thing. I mean, I know Yang jumped on Blake the second they were alone together, but I'm not sure about anyone else."

  
Neo signed more and more, Ruby nodding and laughing. "Oh, Ilia and Emerald were here? Maybe they will be a thing now."

  
"So, are we going to order breakfast or just chat up this adorable server all morning?" Weiss asked. Neo looked at her sharply, signing the letters 'G' and 'F' at Ruby with a curious face. "Uh..."

  
"Um..." Ruby and Weiss thought for a long time. "Sure." They said simultaneously. "JINX!" Neo smiled at them. Weiss ordered a coffee while she perused the menu, and Ruby asked Neo for 'a coffee as black as her soul'. Neo brought her a glass of milk, much to Weiss's amusement.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> Any song but the one this fic is named for... XD
> 
> White Rose Week happened during my latest RWBYAC, so there will be a lot of White Rose coming up.


End file.
